1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital processing systems and more specifically to merging of items from different data sources.
2. Related Art
Merging refers to combining items from different data sources into a single list. The items in such lists are often ordered (e.g., ascending or descending order of the items based on representation in the form of text or digital values) using various sort techniques while generating the merged output, as is well known in the relevant arts. There are often situations when such ascending or descending order sorting does not meet the requirements of corresponding situations.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.